


[Art] Malfoy Indecision

by Ada_Lovelaced



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Bisexual Male Character, Black Hermione Granger, Digital Art, Multi, Polyamory, Tattoos, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Lovelaced/pseuds/Ada_Lovelaced
Summary: I just wanted to draw some lovely bisexual triad smut and couldn't decide if Draco or Lucius, so I drew both!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Comments: 13
Kudos: 114





	1. Draco

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TriDogMom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDogMom/gifts), [msmerlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msmerlin/gifts).



> Very loosely based on TriDogMom's work. She writes lovely bisexual men in her triads and a particularly great relationship between Lucius and Severus. "Lucius and Severus have deep, multi-decade feelings for each other but are emotionally incompetent till Hermione comes along" is a plot I will read All. Day. Long. 
> 
> But then MsMerlin came along and suggested Draco instead of Lucius and my brain exploded. So I had to draw both! This all started cause I wanted to draw tattoos and kissing and it just got out of hand.
> 
> LumosLyra is an incredible BAMF, she wrote a fic based on the Draco/ Hermione/ Severus! It's soulmarks and so so hot! [Read it here!!!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724037)
> 
> Come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://ada-lovelaced.tumblr.com/) and [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ada_lovelaced/) and check out some more art!


	2. Lucius

[Higher quality version on Deviantart ](https://www.deviantart.com/adalovelaced/art/Hermione-x-Lucius-x-Severus-862297437?ga_submit_new=10%3A1606378730&ga_type=edit&ga_changes=1)


End file.
